


Mi Destino

by Demondragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Destiny, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, va
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondragon/pseuds/Demondragon
Summary: ♦PRIMERA PARTE DE LA SAGA "UN DESTINO, UNA MANADA"♦Andrew Brooks, omega odiado por su propia manada, regalado como ofrenda de paz al alfa de la manada enemiga tendrá que luchar consigo mismo respetando una valiosa promesa.Sera difícil y más si el destino hace de las suyas...HISTORIA DE HOMBRES LOBO/YAOI/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL#Cada una de las partes de la Saga puede leerse por separado#
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Manada BloodWolf

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer intento publicando en Ao3, espero estarlo haciendo bien.  
> esta historia ya esta en Wattpad pero quise traerla a Ao3 por que es una plataforma que a llegado a ganarse mi corazón rápidamente. 
> 
> Espero los disfruten <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦PRIMERA PARTE DE LA SAGA "UN DESTINO, UNA MANADA"♦
> 
> Andrew Brooks, omega odiado por su propia manada, regalado como ofrenda de paz al alfa de la manada enemiga tendrá que luchar consigo mismo respetando una valiosa promesa.
> 
> Sera difícil y más si el destino hace de las suyas...
> 
> HISTORIA DE HOMBRES LOBO/YAOI/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primer intento publicando en Ao3, espero estarlo haciendo bien.  
> esta historia ya esta en Wattpad pero quise traerla a Ao3 por que es una plataforma que a llegado a ganarse mi corazón rápidamente.
> 
> Espero los disfruten <3

¿Qué es el amor?

Muchos dirán, es lo más hermoso que existe mientras otros dirás, es lo más horrible que existe. Bueno cada quien opina según cómo le va, en mi caso el amor solo es muerte, una maldición me persigue así como lo hizo con mis padres y en el momento que lo encuentre **mi destino** estará escrito.

Me llamo Andrew Brooks y tengo 16 años. Mi cabello es castaño oscuro. Mis ojos son de un azul cielo. Mi estatura es de 1.65 cm y mi piel es casi tan clara como la nieve. ¿Qué más puedo decir de mí?, soy un chico tranquilo, algo tímido pero en si se podría decir que soy el típico omega.

Exacto eso soy, el típico omega con una única excepción soy un hombre y no una mujer, algo no tan terrible claro si no eres parte de mi manada, soy el único omega hombre aquí, el único que ha existido.

Mi manada BloodWolf cree que el ser un omega hombre es un error algo que no debe existir algo que debe ser arreglado y como no pueden matarme por respeto a mis padres, los antiguos líderes de la manada, han decidido regalarme, si regalarme como ofrenda de paz al alfa de la manada BlueMoon con quien tienen problemas.

No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo evitarlo no quiero irme, la manada es lo único que me queda de mis padres, pero al ser omega no puedo liderarla.

Mi madre Elizabeth Jones murió al darme a luz, de ella solo se por fotos y por lo que la gente de la manada dice, que fue un mujer excepcional que a pesar de ser omega fue una mujer fuerte y de carácter, razón por la que mi padre se enamoró de ella. Mi padre Robert Brooks el mejor alfa que ha existido, respetado por todos, amo demasiado a mi madre tanto que no soporto demasiado tiempo estar sin ella. Termino muriendo cuando tenía 10 años y nunca olvidare sus últimas palabras.

Escena retrospectiva

Mi padre postrado en una cama desde hace una semana ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, soporto lo más que pudo solo por mí, extrañaba demasiado a mi madre, su omega, su mate, su único amor.

—Andy perdóname por hacerte esto, no quisiera dejarte pero ya no puedo más— me dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban —Extraño demasiado a tu madre y mi alma, mi lobo está muriendo por no tenerla a mi lado.

—Papi, no cierres tus ojos no me dejes solo— le dije llorando solo era un niño no quería perder a mi papi. Él era lo único que me quedaba.

—Andy lo siento tanto— sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco mientras unas cuantas lagrimas mojaban la almohada bajo su cabeza —Hijo antes de irme tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Andy mi niño no te enamores, una vieja maldición nos persigue el amor es hermoso pero solo te traerá muerte, prométemelo hijo no te enamoraras, prométemelo— me dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

—¡¡Papi, papito nooooo !! Te lo prometo, papi te lo prometo pero no me dejes solo— ya nada podía hacer mi padre había muerto.

Fin del flashback

Con ese último recuerdo de mi padre vi a mí alrededor, una horrible y mal oliente celda, me meta metido aquí por oponerme a ser su ofrenda de paz.

—¡¡Ya deja de llorar !! - me grito con fastidio el hombre que me vigilaba.

Me sobresalte por el grito repentino de ese hombre y sin poder evitarlo llore aún más.

—Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que entre una celda y te de una paliza— me dijo el hombre cada vez más enfadado.

\- ¿Que hice para merecer esto ?, nunca he sido malo, siempre trato de ayudar a alguien en la manada, ¿por qué me hacen esto? - pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, quizás se le ablande un poco el corazón y me deje escapar.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ... fácil, haber nacido maldito error de la naturaleza— dijo mirándome con total asco aquel hombre.

Ya nada tenía caso solo me quedaba esperar, el día de mañana el alfa de la manada BlueMoon mandaría por mí, solo espero y deseo que sea bueno conmigo.


	2. No quiero irme

Un nuevo día ha llegado. Un día terrible para mí, hoy vendrán los de la manada enemiga a llevarse su "regalo", no he podido dormir en toda la noche, no quiero irme, no quiero dejar el lugar de mis padres.

El sonido de la reja de la celda abriéndose me asusto, abrí los ojos alarmado, aunque no estaba dormido tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Arriba niño inútil, ya han llegado por ti— dice con una sonrisa de burla el cruel hombre que me vigilaba.

Lo ignore.

No debí hacerlo.

—¡¡Eh dicho arriba, niño idiota!!— me grito sujetándome con fuerza del brazo haciendo que me levante, eso dejara un gran moretón, en mi piel cualquier golpe por leve que sea dejaba una marca.

Yo me resistí no me dejaría llevar tan fácil, no quiero irme, el hombre me jalo con más fuerza aun, sentía que me arrancaría el brazo en cualquier momento, me dolía. Deje de resistirme, pero eso no significaba que me rendiría en cuanto tenga oportunidad escapare.

—Ya déjate de tonterías niño inútil y camina—ignore su insulto y comencé a caminar a la salida, el hombre venia atrás de mi con una mano sobre mi hombro, una forma de evitar que me alejara mucho e intentará escapar.

Salimos de ese horrible lugar solo estuve una noche y no quiero volver, afuera el sol de la mañana brillaba hermoso en el horizonte y yo pare un momento a contemplarlo. Quizás esta es la última vez que lo vería.

No conozco mucho de la manada enemiga, la manada BlueMoon, solo sé que su líder es alguien joven, pero muy fuerte, respetado y temido.

—No te detengas sigue caminando— habla el hombre a mi espalda nuevamente, empujándome con tal fuerza que casi caigo de boca al suelo terroso.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto al notar que nos dirigimos a una casa que no era el hogar del alfa de la manada. Mi antiguo hogar, cuando mi padre aún vivía.

—Cállate y camina— dice empujándome nuevamente.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a esa casa, una casa pequeña. Al entrar puede verse una recamara pequeña, una la sala/cocina y el baño, eso es todo.

—Rápido, báñate y cámbiate, la ropa que usaras esta sobre el sofá— dice apuntando un pequeño sofá doble de color verde.

Sin rechistar obedezco, camino hasta el sofá y tomo la ropa que me dijo. Esta era un conjunto de jeans de mezclilla azul, una camisa de manga larga verde pastel y un bóxer negro como calzado utilizaría los converse blancos que ya traía.

Después de tomar la ropa camino a la puerta que supuse seria el baño y no me equivoque, igual que toda la casa este era pequeño, un retrete y una regadera justo al lado. Puse la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete y comencé a desvestirme, me quite la playera que en su momento fue blanca y ahora era de un color gris por la suciedad de la celda en la que estuve, desabroche mi pantalón un jeans sencillo de mezclilla y por ultimo me quite mis bóxer, abrí la llave de la regadera. El agua estaba fría.

—¡¡Rápido, esto no es un Spa, maldito niño!!— grita golpeando la puerta del baño el hombre de afuera. Apenas han pasado cinco minutos.

Sin importarme lo fría que estuviera me metí sin pensarlo bajo el agua, mi cuerpo tirito y trate de ignorarlo, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, lave mi cabello y enjabone mi cuerpo. Salí y en un pequeño mueble al lado del retrete estaba una toalla la tome y seque mi cabello y cuerpo al hacerlo note que en mi brazo izquierdo comenzaba a formarse un gran moretón producto del fuerte agarre de ese horrible hombre, sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, lágrimas que fueron cortadas por un fuerte golpe en la puerta y un grito.

— ¡SAL YA O TE SACARE, MALDITO NIÑO INÚTIL!— grito golpeando aún más la puerta, me vestí súper rápido me puse mis converse, camine a la puerta y la abrí, afuera sentado en el sofá estaba ese hombre mirándome con hartazgo, no entiendo que hice para que me odien tanto, ¿acaso es tan malo ser un omega hombre?

Desde que mi padre murió ya nada fue igual, el nuevo alfa líder de la manada se supone se haría cargo de mí, pero solo lo hizo durante dos años, después de ese tiempo simplemente me saco de la que era mi casa sin nada más que un par de cambios de ropa y me mando con una de esas mujeres de la manada, una mujer que no encontró a su pareja, una loba amargada por al no encontrar el amor se desquitaba conmigo tratándome como su sirviente.

Desde que llegue a la casa de Doña Marcela me hizo dormir en el suelo además de limpiar, cocinar y también trabajar, sino lo hacía no había comida para mí, así estuve durante los últimos cuatro años.

La muerte de mi padre me dejo completamente solo y a merced de quien sea, como en este momento caminando a la casa del alfa líder, mi antigua casa, la casa de mis padres para ser regalado como cualquier objeto sin voz ni voto, un objeto sin vida.

Entramos y lo que me recibió fueron dos altos hombres parados frente a un gran sofá de cuero negro donde antes habían estado sentados frente a ellos estaba el alfa líder, Víctor Lens el hombre que me saco de mi casa pero en ese momento no me interesaba él, lo que me intrigaba eran esos dos hombre que no habían apartado su mirada de mí en ningún momento.


	3. Betas y un Adiós

Me encontraba parado justo al lado de Víctor Lens el alfa líder de la manada, el cual tenía una sonrisa tan falsa como su promesa de cuidarme, y frente a mí, a quien sonreía Víctor,  
dos hombres altos, de cuerpos fuertes y bien trabajados. Por lo que puedo imaginar son betas, ¿ellos vienen por mí? Tengo miedo.

— Señores les presento a Andrew Brooks uno de nuestros mejores omega — dice Víctor con tal hipocresía y una sonrisa en la cara, como puede decir eso si siempre me ha despreciado. Yo lo volteo a ver con una cara de incredulidad y total confusión.

—Un placer joven Brooks— hablo el que parecía ser el mayor de los dos, un hombre de al menos 25 años, pelinegro de ojos café obscuro casi negros y piel bronceada —Me llamo Aarón Wells y el joven a mi lado es Cameron Smith, somos betas del alfa de la manada BlueMoon— el hombre los presento a ambos sonriendo. El otro hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, de algunos 23 años y de piel clara, pero no tanto como la mía, me sonrió también,desde la muerte de mi padre nunca nadie me había sonreído así, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas calentarse, ¡¡OH NO!! Grite dentro de mí, me he sonrojado debo verme tan tonto.

Una mano moviéndose frente a mí de un lado a otro me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien joven Brooks?— me pregunto Aarón con una aparente preocupación en el rostro.

—S-sí, es-toy bien— dije sin poder evitar tartamudear, nunca nadie aparte de mi padre se había preocupado por mí —Es un placer— dije ya más calmado.

—Bien— esta vez fue Cameron quien hablo sonriéndome una vez más.

— Pues bien las presentaciones fueron hechas, pueden tomar asiento señores en un momento servirán el té— dijo Víctor con su estúpida sonrisa hipócrita en la cara, lo odio tanto.

— No hace falta alfa Víctor, se nos fue ordenado venir aquí solo por el joven Brooks no a tomar té — dijo Aarón con una dura mirada en el rostro.

— Antes de irse deben entregarme el tratado — hablo Víctor con tono fastidiado sacando a relucir su verdadera cara.

—Tome — dijo Cameron — Pero recuerde ese tratado no tendrá ninguna validez si ustedes vuelven a intentar entrar en nuestro territorio.

—Vamos joven Brooks debemos irnos, nuestro alfa nos espera— dijo Aarón sonriéndome, yo le sonreí también, por algún motivo inexplicable para mí. Pero aun así no quería irme, no quiero dejar las tumbas de mis padres.

— Joven Brooks, ¿pasa algo?— pregunta Cameron.

— No quiero irme — digo en un susurro apena audible.

— El trato esta hecho chico, tienes que irte — hablo Víctor soltándome todo su veneno. Si será maldito, lo único que quiere es deshacerse de mí.

No quiero irme, no quiero irme, ¡NO QUIERO IRME! grite dentro de mi sintiendo ya las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, tape mi cara en un intento vano de que no las vieran, ya era tarde todos las habían visto, una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresalto, era Cameron.

—Joven Brooks—hablo, pero no respondí ni siquiera me moví— Andrew— dijo mi nombre, ahora si destape mi cara y lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos de un verde hipnótico.

— Debemos irnos joven Brooks — fue lo último que dijo Aarón antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

— Vamos Andrew, nuestro alfa está ansioso por verte — fue lo único que dijo Cameron cediéndome el paso para que saliera primero.

Afuera, frente a la enorme casa estaba una gran camioneta negra que ni siquiera note cuando llegue, en el asiento del piloto se encontraba Aarón ya listo para partir, Cameron siguió caminando hasta pararse frente a una de las puertas traseras de la camioneta abriéndola, volteo a verme indicándome que subiera, yo camine hasta él y justo antes de subir levante la mirada.

—Antes de irnos, ¿puedo hacer algo?— pregunte ya resignado ante lo inevitable, y con cierto tono de súplica en mi voz.

— Claro —dijo Aarón.

— Enseguida vuelvo — fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo hacia el único lugar donde no era mal visto ni despreciado, el cementerio de la manada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar, estando ahí me dirigí a la tumba de mis padres, donde fueron enterrados juntos.

—Mamá, papá. Hoy no vengo a platicar con ustedes como todos los días... hoy — digo soltando un pequeño sollozo ya los ojos inundados en lágrimas — Hoy vengo a despedirme.

Caí de rodillas al suelo abrazando la tumba de mis padres los únicos seres que me han querido en toda mi vida y aunque no conocí a mi madre, mi papá siempre me hablaba de ella y nunca se cansó de decirme lo mucho que ella me hubiera amado.

—Lo siento papá, lo siento mamá tengo que irme, no quiero, pero debo hacerlo, nadie me quiere aquí— los ojos me arden ya de tanto llorar.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá siempre los recordaré y los amare por la eternidad.

Y sin más regrese sobre mis pasos pero ya no corriendo quería alargar lo más que pudiera mi partida, pero más pronto de lo que creí llegue frente a la camioneta y en la misma posición que cuando me fui se encontraban Aarón y Cameron, sin decir nada subí. Cameron cerró la puerta y subió en el asiento del copiloto, en eso la camioneta se puso en marcha en dirección a la carretera y con una última palabra en mente decidí cerrar los ojos y ya no pensar en nada más.

"Adiós"


	4. Manada BlueMoon

**Paul**

Inicio el día como cualquier otro, me levanto de la cama me dirigió al baño, lavo mis dientes, hago mis necesidades y me baño. Ya limpiecito y seco enredo una toalla en mi cintura y salgo directo a mi closet poniendo especial atención en lo que me pondré hoy, sí, es un día como cualquier otro en la manada BlueMoon, pero no en mi vida, hoy es un día sumamente importante, por fin tendré a mi lado mi omega.

Elijó de entre mi ropa una camisa manga larga azul rey, unos jeans de mezclilla negros y de entre el calzado me decido por unos zapatos negros de vestir, tomo un bóxer y calcetines y me voy a la cama a vestirme. Ya vestido y peinado, (claro si se le puede llamar peinarse a pasarse los dedos por el cabello varias veces), me paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que está en mi habitación.

— Debo admitirlo, me veo muy sexy— digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo se eso sonó un tanto narcisista pero no me importa, hay que tener confianza en uno mismo y pues a mis 25 años con 1.85m de estatura, cabello rubio obscuro, ojos azules y cuerpo bien formado por los entrenamientos en el campo de la manada, deben admitirlo soy sexy.

Tres toques en la puerta interrumpen mis pensamientos sin más suelto un "Adelante".

— Alfa Paul, Aarón y Cameron ya han partido a por su omega— me informa unos de los centinelas de la manada.

— Ok, nada más lleguen avísenme, quiero ser quien reciba a mi omega— digo con una sonrisa ladeada, estoy feliz por fin lo tendré a mi lado. Ansió tanto verlo.

Sin más el centinela se despide y sale a continuar con sus obligaciones diarias, yo me dirigí a mi despacho que se encuentra en la planta baja de la casa donde tengo algunos papeles que revisar, tratados que firmar y mi mente no se mantiene tranquila, ya quiero que este aquí conmigo.

Andrew Brooks mi omega y futuro esposo, aunque el aún no lo sabe, nuevamente unos toques en la puerta de mi despacho interrumpen mis pensamientos suelto un "Adelante" y la puerta se habré por ella asoma la cabeza mi hermana menor, que no es ni tan menor tiene ya 21 años.

— Buenos días, Sofía— saludo a mi hermana.

— Buenos días hermanito— me saluda con su ya típica dulzura sentándose en unos de los sillones frente a mi escritorio.

— Y bien hermanita, ¿qué ocupabas? — pregunto volviendo mi vista a los papeles que tengo en las manos y que aún no he podido terminar de leer.

— Hoy llega, no es así hermanito— me dice Sofía.

— De que hablas hermanita — digo aun sin levantar la vista de los papeles haciéndome el tonto, sé exactamente de lo que habla.

— No te hagas el tonto hermanito, esa enorme sonrisa que tienes no engaña a nadie — dice apuntándome con el dedo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe mostrándose el mismo centinela de antes.

— Alfa nos han informado que un grupo de jóvenes lobos entraron en nuestro territorio y están haciendo destrozos en el bosque— dice el centinela con voz agitada y sudor en la frente, seguro vino corriendo a informarme.

— En qué lugar del bosque se encuentran— pregunto levantándome de mi asiento y yendo hacia la puerta.

— La última vez que nos informaron se encontraban en la frontera norte, al límite del lago— me responde caminando conmigo a la puerta de salida de casa. Detrás venia mi hermana.

— Sofí, tengo que ir— digo comenzando a desvestirme y quedando solo en bóxer, no quiero dañar mi atuendo cuando tome mi forma lobuna, le entrego la ropa y calzado a mi hermana, y camino al bosque.

Comienzo a correr entre los arboles hasta que logro ver un pequeño risco de unos 3 metros de alto tomo más velocidad y salto, en el aire libero mi forma animal, todo pasa en cuestión de segundos y ya estoy cayendo al suelo en cuatro patas. Mi forma animal un enorme lobo tan negro como la noche de dos metros de alto y dos y medio de largo.

Corrí a gran velocidad sobre mis cuatro patas hacia la frontera norte a resolver el problema con el grupo de jóvenes lobos, y de ser necesario los sacaría a patas de mi territorio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la frontera norte justo al lado del lago se encontraba el grupo de cinco lobos rodeados por tres de mis centinelas apresure más el paso y de inmediato me sintieron, estando más cerca pude identificarlos, es el hijo y heredero del alfa de la manada BlackNigth junto a sus tres amigos y su pequeño hermano omega, que imagino fue arrastrado aquí por su hermano mayor.

— Y bien, ¿Qué hacen en mi territorio? — digo aún en mi forma lobuna.

— Alfa Paul, lo sentimos mucho no quisimos entrar en su territorio— dice el pequeño omega afligido.

— Cállate Sam, no hables con él— dice en un tono altanero su hermano.

— Cállate tu niño— digo comenzando a perder la paciencia — Comiencen a hablar, ¿Que hacen en mi territorio?

— Max, díselo, no es nada malo.

—Cállate Sam.

— ¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENEN QUE DECIRME?!! — grite perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya me quedaba y tomando mi forma humana.

El grupo de jóvenes y mis centinelas así lo hicieron también, entre lobos es algo natural verse desnudos no hay porque tener vergüenza aunque hay excepciones como los omegas que son un poco más pudoroso, el pequeño omega del grupo se encontraba avergonzado tratando de cubrir con sus manos lo más que podía de su cuerpo.

— Y bien ¿hablaran o no? — digo acercándome al grupo de jóvenes, los tres chicos y el omega retrocedieron unos paso el único que se mantuvo firme y en su lugar fue Max el futuro alfa de BlackNigth, bien un punto a su favor.

— Max solo dilo— volvió a decir el pequeño omega.

—Ya cállate Sam, él no tiene por qué saberlo— hablo Max un tanto molesto.

— Pero es su hermana, quizás él pueda ayudarte— ahora si tenían toda mi atención.

— ¿Mi hermana? Sofía que tiene que ver en esto— digo enfrentando a directamente a Max.

— Nada — dijo simplemente sin mirarme a la cara, perdí la paciencia recién recobrada y lo tome con fuerza de un brazo dispuesto a exigir respuestas

— Habla, a tu padre no le gustara nada saber que su sucesor irrumpe en territorios ajenos— amenazo.

— Dile, yo no hablare— el chico me saco de mi casillas y estaba por darle una buena reprimenda, pero no fue necesario.

— ¡Sofía es la destinada de mi hermano!— grito el pequeño omega y sin más solté el agarre en el brazo del chico.

Max cayó al suelo sin fuerzas con una expresión de abatimiento en el rostro, en ese momento sentí un poco de pena por él, pero vamos es mi hermana mi deber es protegerla.

— Max, ¿eso es verdad?— pregunte solo para estar totalmente seguro.

— Lo es, aunque ella no sabe nada de mi— dice con la mirada fija en el suelo — No sé qué hacer, como acercarme si somos de manadas distintas, además temo que me rechace.

Wow de algún modo lo comprendo yo me siento igual, aunque estoy feliz porque por fin mi omega estará a mi lado, también tengo miedo de que él no quiera estar conmigo y me rechace y más aparte está el asunto de esa maldición sobre su familia, (si público se sobre la maldición, pero de eso hablare más adelante).

— Arriba Max, dime como sabes que mi hermana es tu mate— indagué queriendo saber cómo lo supo, en que momento sucedió el encuentro.

— Un día que decidí salir a pasear por el lago en mi forma lobuna la vi, una hermosa loba de pelaje cobrizo y preciosos ojos azules sobre esa roca— dice volteando a ver una de las grandes rocas del lago — Ella desprendía un maravilloso aroma a fresas y flores que inundo mis sentidos y justo ahí lo supe cuando un "mía" salió de mis labios— habla con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando llego corriendo uno de los centinelas de la manada, lo identifiqué, era el que me había informado antes, venia corriendo a gran velocidad en mi dirección.

— Alfa Paul, su omega ha llegado— dice sin aliento y ya en su forma humana.

No necesite nada más, en segundos tome mi forma lobuna y corrí a gran velocidad, pero no sin antes soltar un "Hablaremos luego Max", en este momento mi omega es lo más importante.


	5. Cálida Bienvenida

**Andrew**

Por fin hemos llegado a la manada BlueMoon, el trayecto fue largo. La verdad es que dormí durante casi todo el camino me encontraba muy cansado, esa noche en la celda me cobro factura y en la comodidad del asiento trasero de la camioneta no pude evitar dormir.

— Joven Brooks ya puede bajar— dice Cameron abriendo mi puerta justo después de que Aarón aparcó frente a una enorme casa de estilo rústico pero moderno.

— Gracias— dije bajando de la camioneta.

— Síganos joven Brooks, nuestro alfa está impaciente por verlo— dice Aarón indicándome el camino.

Entramos a la enorme casa. No alcance a dar más de dos paso dentro cuando ya unos delgados brazos estaban sujetándome por los hombros en un muy cálido y amoroso abrazo y por un momento imagine que así se sentiría ser abrazado por mi madre, de inmediato me deshice de esos pensamientos no quiera que más personas me vieran llorar.

— ¡¡Whaaaa!! Por fin llegaste, mi hermanito estará muy feliz de verte no ha dejado de sonreír desde que se levantó esta mañana— hablo la chica frente a mí.

—Sofía ¿Dónde está Paul?, es extraño que no esté ya sobre el pequeño joven Brooks— pregunto Aarón.

_-Paul-_ por alguna razón me suena conocido ese nombre, hago memoria y por más que busco en mí, no recuerdo que alguno de los hombres de la manada BloodWolf se llame así, quizás sean solo imaginaciones mías.

— Hubo un problema en la frontera norte al parecer un grupo de jóvenes lobos invadió nuestro territorio y Paul fue a resolverlo— dice Sofía para después voltear a verme.

Sofía una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, tez blanca y expresión tranquila me mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ahora entiendo la desesperación de mi hermano por ya tenerte aquí ¡¡¡ERES TAN LINDOOO!!! — chillo volviendo a abrazarme yo solo pude sentir mi rostro arder e intentar de algún modo corresponder su abrazo.

— Sofía suéltalo ya, déjalo respirar— dice Cameron separando a Sofía de mí.

— Ok, ok ya lo dejo...por el momento— oí susurrar a Sofía con una sonrisa extraña —Casi lo olvido, es un placer me llamo Sofía Anderson— dice extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

— Andrew Brooks, el placer es mío— tomo su mano saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno supongo te encuentras hambriento— estaba por negar cuando justo en ese momento mi estómago soltó un sonoro rugido cual león.

— Sí, un poco— termine por decir un poco avergonzado.

— Por ese sonido tal parece que mucho— hablo esta vez Aarón riendo.

— No les hagas caso Andy, ¿Te puedo decir Andy verdad? — pregunto Sofía al creer que se estaba tomando mucha confianza conmigo, yo solo asentí.

— Bien Andy sígueme te mostrare tu habitación, así te refrescas un poco mientras esperamos que esté lista la cena y a que regrese mi hermano— dice Sofía caminando por las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

La casa es hermosa y enorme no me imaginó cuantas personas pueden vivir aquí. El trayecto ha sido silencioso pero por alguna extraña razón no me encuentro incomodo, la compañía de Sofía es agradable. Llegamos a un pasillo donde se encuentran solo dos puertas una al lado de la otra, sigo a Sofía cuando abre la que se encuentra primero, es una habitación increíble con una cama matrimonial con buró a ambos lados y frente a esta una televisión de al menos 40 pulgadas, y al lado de esta una puerta que imagino es el baño, a la izquierda de la cama un closet de puertas corredizas y cajones a los lados y a la derecha un espejo de cuerpo completo junto a un sofá individual de cuero blanco, la habitación es de color crema y poniendo más atención me doy cuenta que la habitación tiene balcón, esto si es un sueño, de inmediato me dirijo a la puerta de cristal corredizo, la abro y al instante la brisa del atardecer me golpea en el rostro, estoy tan centrado en esto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Sofía sale de la habitación dejándome solo.

— Esto es increíble— digo, pero en ese momento algo entre los arboles atrae mi atención.

Un enorme lobo tan negro como la noche aparece entre los árboles del bosque sólo sus ojos resaltaban de entre su pelaje en un atrayente tono dorado brillante, el lobo parece percibir algo en el aire y de inmediato fija su vista en mí.

**Paul**

Voy corriendo lo más rápido que mis cuatro patas me permiten, quiero llegar lo antes posible, quiero verlo.

Justo antes de salir del bosque me detengo no puedo entrar a casa en mi forma animal, necesito a Sofía para que me entregue mi ropa. Ahí entre los arboles del bosque un olor, un delicioso y embriagante aroma llego a mi nariz y de inmediato fijo mi vista hacia el balcón de la habitación al lado de la mía, y ahí estaba él, Andrew, mi Andrew tan lindo y hermoso como imagine que sería, sin importarme nada corro a la casa.

— Estas consciente de que tu hermanita te matara en cuanto sepa que entraste así a la casa— nada más al entrar me recibe Aarón.

— Lo sé, pero en este momento lo único que me importa es llegar a mi Andrew— digo ya en mi forma humana.

— Pues si no quieres que el niño se traume mejor ponte algo de ropa— dice por último yendo al comedor.

— Quizás así se enamore más rápido de mi— susurro caminando por las escaleras a mi habitación, aunque pensándolo bien mejor no, no quiero que piense que soy un pervertido que tratara de abusar de él, aunque bueno, por lo que pude ver hace un momento en el balcón no negare que me encantaría tenerlo gimiendo debajo de mi pero todo a su tiempo, primero lo primero, debe conocerme.

Entro a mi habitación no sin antes pasar por la puerta de Andrew y disfrutar un poco más de su aroma tan atrayente, un olor a chocolate y bombones, dulce pero sin resultar empalagoso, me encanta.

Me visto con la misma ropa de la mañana que se encontraba sobre la cama y justo cuando acabe de peinarme entra mi hermana a la habitación.

— Hermanito ya está lista la cena— dice colgándose de mi brazo — Y tu pequeño y lindo omega ya se encuentra abajo.

No me hace falta escuchar nada más, me suelto de mi hermana y corro escaleras abajo.

**Andrew**

Después de unos cinco minutos más de estar en el balcón entro Sofía a decirme que la cena estaba lista, sin más baje, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre desde ayer que no como nada. Recuerdo que cuando estaba encerrado en la celda solo me daban agua, de inmediato me deshago de esos pensamientos y seguí a Sofía hacia el comedor.

— ¿Dónde está Paul? — pregunta Sofía.

— Hace un rato que subió a su habitación— respondió Aarón.

— Cierto, lo vi pasar por mi habitación— dijo esta ves Cameron, ¿con burla?

— Ok, iré a traerlo, ya está tardando— nos informa Sofía caminando hacia las escaleras, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando unas fuertes pisadas se oyeron bajar, alguien venia corriendo.

Y a las puertas del comedor apareció un alto hombre que me dejo hipnotizado, - _que guapo es-_ no supe siquiera de donde había salido ese pensamiento, cuando ese hombre ya estaba caminando hacia mí y yo me quede ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que una voz grave y sexy interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Hola Andrew— dijo en un tono suave.


End file.
